Shouldn't have been blind
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: He couldn't believe it took him until now to realize it, it took him now, he loved her, more than anything. More than everything...he shouldn't have been so blind.


**Hello, I know it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I've really got into RWBY. Not only that but the whole Ren x Nora, I think it's wicked cute and has become my OTP. So for all you ReNora lovers out there, here's a little bit of a tragedy. Please don't get mad at me for the ending. -!**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, while Roman and his henchmen were out raiding a dust shop late in the evening, only to be thwarted by team RWBY on site, team JNPR was supposed to go to the located warehouse and collect information for the up coming plans. The team of four quickly spread out around the abandoned building, checking every nook of the place.

"Wow Ren! Look at all this dust….." A certain orange haired huntress gasped as she pulled back a crate to reveal several gems. "So shinyyyyy" She smiled and reached for a pink jewel.

"Nora." A masculine voice warned his partner, Lie Ren stood beside her, pulling her had away from the crate and shutting it, "We're here to get information on Roman, not anything else."

"Okay Ren~" She replied in her sing-song voice. Her partner only smiled lightly, just the corners of his mouth twitching as the Hammer-wielder skipped off to check another part of the building. Pyrrah and Jaune were on the other side of the factory, pouring over maps and plans, hand written by Roman. The two returned quickly.

"We found some maps, a few notes, not much else." Pyrrah relayed to the lotus boy. He nodded as he went to fetch Nora, only to be stopped by a cane wielding villain. "Roman." Pyrrah hissed as she reached for her javelin, extending it into full form, Jaune reached for his sheathed sword as Ren took a fighting stance, Stormflower in hand. Though his thoughts wandered, _where was Nora, was she safe? _The red headed villain smirked.

"I hate to have nosey brats around my factory. Especially Ozpin's brats." He sneered, "By the way, weren't there four of you….? Oh yes, the hammer girl." He smirked a little, as Ren's rage fuelled through him. He better not have hurt Nora. Roman, seeing the look on his face just smirked. "Don't worry she's safe, but you won't be getting her back anytime soon, think of it as a trade, the girl, for the papers." He pointed to the maps in Jaune's hand.

There was silence….Jaune kept a tight grip on the information. Though, thoughts crossed Ren's mind, _what if they won't trade for Nora? No, that's absurd, she's one of us, we're a team, and we'll get her back. _Finally Jaune handed him the papers.

"Now, Nora." Ren said, his grip tightened on Stormflower. He was eager to have Nora back next to him, though he would never admit it, he often enjoyed her clingy company, her frivolous banter and her crazed fighting style.

"No, I think I'll keep her, as a reminder, not to mess with me." Ren then lunged forward, Jaune and Pyrrah following close behind. "Ah ah ah….we wouldn't want to hurt our friend would we?" He motioned as a little less than a dozen men came out, one of which was carrying Nora, even though she looked a little beaten, a bruise forming around her eye and a few bloodied scars dripping down her arms, she continued to fight. Though she was not in possession of her hammer, she hit the burly man with everything she had, sending punches to his chest and kicks to his groin. When the man doubled over, she was quick on her feet, to roundhouse the next two men. When she finally regained her hammer, she smashed it into the next three nearest men.

"Well, that's a downer." Roman sighed, as he set off a smoke bullet and escaped into a hovercopter, Nora sprinted after him, her team in tow. She was set to use her grenade launcher to push herself on to the flying plane.

"Nora don't!" Ren warned, but he saw the fire in her eyes and the crazy grin she bore. Ren was following after her, grabbing the edge of the plane just in time. Once he got up, he saw the scene unfold before him. Roman, with his cane/gun pointed right at Nora, though her smiled never wavered, her grenade launcher was set upon her shoulder. As a fire of the cane went off, Ren flinched, it was only for a second, but when he did open his eyes, his bold, bright partner stood in front of him. "Nora….?" It took him a moment to realize, then he saw it, a blood river snaked its way off her stomach, seeping through her battle gear and on to the floor. This lasted no more than ten second before there were several more POPS of a gun. Nora's body spasmed as the shots hit her, propelling here out the side opening, sending her spiralling down into the ocean bellow.

Ren didn't think, he acted, he jumped off as soon as she feel, diving to catch up with the bleeding girl. Once he did, he enveloped her in his strong green aura. And held her close as they fell.

As Ren emerged from the ocean, Nora in his hands, his face was completely distraught, he laid her down on the sand, as he applied pressure to her wounds. He only noticed then that he had tears running down his face. He was always so swift to hide his emotions, but something about Nora, made him break every time. It was like she was the chinck in his armor. She was his weakness. He felt like a fool to only realize this now, as she was bleeding out on the sand.

"Why Nora? Why did you do that? Why didn't you use your aura?!" He questioned the young girl frantically any sense of emotion, any hints, had been gone. Her turquoise eyes fluttered open, when she saw his face she smiled lightly.

"Don't cry Ren, I'm fine, really." She whispered to him. He stifled another quiet sob as he nodded to her. "Are you mad at me….?" She asked, he realized that tone of voice, it was the same she used years ago.

"_Nora you really shouldn't be up there." A small, 7 year old Ren tsked, he watched as the small Valkery girl, clad in pink, climbed the large Sakura tree in his backyard. As always she giggled and climbed higher._

"_~I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the-" CRACK. The branch she was currently on had snapped, it was an old tree and as many times as Ren's mother had told them not to climb it, it was many times she didn't listen. Everything happened in slow motion, as the young girl clambered to obtain anything to hold. With failure she fell to the ground in a massive THUMP as well as a descent sized cracking noise emanating from something bellow her. _

_As it turns out, Ren had caught her last minute, and broke his arm as she landed on him. While sitting in the hospital bed, Nora's little gaze was focused on the tile floor. "Are you mad at me….?" She asked quietly, her voice wavered with fear and sadness as she looked up to her best friend. He let out a small sigh._

"_No Nora. Just….be careful, and listen to me next time." He reminded her. The young girl smiled happily._

"_Yes Ren!" She then proceeded to mount to cot and snuggle down next to him. He was used to this, when she was at him house for a sleepover she always slept next to him, when she had a nightmare back home she would quietly pad next door, mount the ivy that was on his house and sneak in through his always open window._

_Ren wrapped his good arm around her and she wrapped both arms around his torso, lying her head on his stomach and closing her eyes. "Thanks for everything Ren, you're the best." She whispered before fading away to sleep._

Ren shook his head, "No, no I'm not mad. Just be careful next time, and listen to me." He allowed a rare sad smiled to cross his face. "But, why did you stand in front of me….?" The girl coughed lightly, as if she was a child, blood dripping down her mouth as she did.

"I did it b-because I love you Ren." She smiled brightly at the young boy, he took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Hold on, you are going to be fine, stay with me okay?" He said in a mild panic, her eyes began to flutter as she could no longer stay awake, the blood loss was getting to her. She raised her other hand to his face.

"Boop…" She whispered as she hit his nose gently with her finger. Her arms then went slack, dropping down beside her.

"Nora? No. Don't go, help's coming! Just hang in there a little longer alright?" He told her, she did a slight nod.

"Ren? I'm so sleepy….will you lie down with me? To keep the nightmares away?" She asked quietly. He obliged and laid down in the sand next to her, she wrapped on bloodied arm around him, turning on her side. He turned to face her, one arm under her head, the other across her bleeding body, stroking her short hair lightly. "You know…a-after I get better, w-we can go to the F-Forest of Forever Fall a-and we can get syrup, the whole t-team can come, a-and Ruby's team t-too if they want-" She was cut off by more violent coughing, this time, red splattered on Ren's green and white shirt, hot blood seeped through, staining his skin.

"Ya, we can go, we'll go after you get out of the hospital." He told her, trying to make it sound convincing, "I'll make pancakes just like last time. What do you think? Don't drink all the sap though, okay?" He chuckled lightly. But there was just silence. "Nora?" He arm went slack over his torso once more, he sat up as he saw that his partners eyes had long been shut, "Nora?! Wake up! Come on you have to wake up!" He shook her lightly. Then we started to cry, quietly as tears streamed down his face, plicking on to Nora's stained battle gear. "…I love you to Nora." He brought her into a hug, her body limp against his, "I love you so much."

**What's up my Angels, I should probably say I got this from some Tumblr inspiration, it's pretty deep, and sorry for killing off Nora, I love her to the moon and back but I needed some hard core stuff for Ren. Like I said, I love Nora and sorry for killing her! Um, ya so, reviews would be nice, or a like or favourite or whatever. I also like feedback, not flames, kind and courteous feedback, there's a difference. Anyways, Thanks much guys, Love you so much Angels!**

**-xoxoxo Angel**


End file.
